Three Sentence Fics
by xpiester333x
Summary: A collection of three sentence fics prompts. Various pairings and ratings.
1. Chapter 1

_Sogeking/Usopp: baby pick in my nose yeah (apparently your own)__** – bipalium**_

Nothing was ever so satisfying as when Usopp and Sogeking worked together. Especially not when the project they were working on together was a top secret mission that would result in extreme satisfaction if they succeeded.

It was too late when they heard Franky's footsteps; already the blue-haired man was staring at them over the top of his shades, "…Bro, are you picking your nose with that mask again?"

* * *

><p><em>PeronaBonney: Bonney loves to eat pizza. Everytime. (if you know what i mean~~~) __**– bipalium**_

Bonney wasn't the neatest eater at the best of times; actually she was just a damn slob.

Perona watched in distaste as a glob of cheese, pepperoni, and grease slid off the top of the crust in Bonney's hand and fell with an unattractive splat into her lap.

Perona glared at Bonney, her dark eyes meeting purple ones as Bonney leaned forward with a mischievous smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

* * *

><p><em>MihawkPerona, they discover that they have matching underwear__** – myladyday**_

Zoro neatly folded the stupid, lacy pair of striped panties and set them on Perona's pile of laundry.

"Excuse me, Roronoa," Mihawk frowned down at him. "But those are mine."

"No way!" Perona cried. "They are definitely mine! It's one of my favorite…pairs…" Perona trailed off as Zoro held up an identical pair of underwear in a smaller size. "Oh, okay, nevermind."

* * *

><p><em>Frobin proposal (bonus points if robin proposes) <em>_**– myladyday**_

She had to lock Franky into place with about a dozen arms just to get him to stop dancing; it was a nervous habit of his.

"So, what do you say?"

Franky swallowed thickly and eyed the golden ring she was holding out to him before replying uncertainly, "Supah?"

* * *

><p><em>Can I request a LuHan one? xDD<em>_** – Anonymous**_

"L-Luffy," Hancock blushed, watching as the object of her desire neared her with a look of need and want.

"Hancock," Luffy spoke with a voice heavy with desire; it shot sparks straight through her, and whatever his next words would be, she had already agreed to them.

"Are you going to finish that?" He asked, pointing at the chicken wing in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>IzoAce izo doing ace's makeup__** – myladyday**_

It was kind of cold and slimy, and Izo tugged his skin too much to be comfortable while it was applied, and he had a really hard time keeping still while the brush tickled his eyes, but all in all it wasn't really a bad experience.

"Not that I'm not thrilled with the opportunity, but what made you decide to try wearing makeup again?" Izo asked, pulling the brush away from Ace's lips long enough to allow the young man to answer.

"I dunno," Ace shrugged. "I guess it was just something I hadn't tried before."

* * *

><p><em>UsoppKaya she's being kinky __**– myladyday**_

"K-Kaya," Usopp frowns, watching as his girlfriend secures his wrists and then his ankles to the bed with fur lined hand cuffs. "What are you doing?"

Kaya smiles down at him, pleased by the vulnerable position she had forced him into, and leans down to whisper into his ear, "Just let me handle the rest, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>KiddKiller both straight, kissing because of a dare_**_ – myladyday_**

There was no way Eustass "Captain" Kidd was going to kiss another man…but there was also no way Eustass "Captain" Kidd was going to back down from a dare, especially one from a member of his crew.

He leaned closer to Killer, ignoring the other man's strangled protests, and planted his lips…against cold stiff plastic.

"Wait, does it count if you don't take your mask off?"

* * *

><p><em>Lawlu: kinky please!<em>**_ – thatonepersonbehindyou_**

Law lined up, gazing into his lover's eyes as he slipped easily inside…too easily.

"Mugiwara-ya," Law looked down with some concern. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be more comfortable if there was more space," Luffy shrugged. "Maybe tighter is better though?" He smirked, relaxing his muscles and pulling a strangle cry of surprise from the man above him.

* * *

><p><em>LawLuffy Law has the flu __**– myladyday**_

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you all better," Luffy declared before rushing from the room again for more water to pour on Law's head or some of that god awful food he'd forced down Law's throat.

"Mugiwara-ya, that's really not necessary," Law groaned, weakened by his flu and miserable, lying in his soaked bedding.

"You're gonna be better soon, I promise," Luffy replied, shooting him a smile so sincere that Law resolved to undergo the rest of his treatment without complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

_Luffy/meat: their first time (meat is seme)__** – bipalium**_

Luffy was too young, too inexperienced for this; his heart was racing in his chest, and his body tingled in anticipation and excitement. He swallowed down his nervousness, he knew everything would be okay, and he knew that he would be taken care of; his every need would be met, and he would be left satisfied, he had no doubt.

After all, it smelled so damn good, this meat was bound to be delicious.

* * *

><p><em>MarcoAce Ace is turned into a kid__** – myladyday**_

"What did you…" Marco trailed off, staring in shock at the small child standing before him.

Ace looked at his tiny hands attached to his tiny arms, which were attached to his too small body.

"I don't know, but I suddenly want to be held, so Marco…will you hold me?"

* * *

><p><em>MarcoAce, they're vikings on a raid. __**- myladyday**_

"Okay, let's go through this once more," Marco said, pulling on his arm bracers, nearly ready for battle. "What are we here to do?"

"Pillage, steal, capture some slaves," Ace listed off in a monotonic and bored voice for what felt like the thousandth time.

"And what are you not going to do?" Marco prompted.

"Fall asleep," Ace pouted in embarrassment. "Again."

* * *

><p><em>MarcoAce, they are flamingos, the last of their kind <em>_**– myladyday**_

They both watched with a terrible sadness as the last flame extinguished on the once brilliant plumage of their friend. Fire flamingos were a dying species, and only Ace and Marco were left now.

"Shit," Ace cursed, his feathers flaring in irritation. "Now I'm stuck with just you until we die."

* * *

><p><em>ShanksMihawk: finding a prostate is really hard when you're hiding in the supermarket's fitting room__** – bipalium**_

"Um…this isn't…" Shanks turned his head to give the man behind him a look.

"Quiet," Mihawk ordered, repositioning himself; if he had known this was going to be so difficult, he wouldn't have followed the other man in here. "Someone will hear you."

The fitting room was small, cramped, a little too public for comfort, but that didn't keep Shanks from crying out when Mihawk finally, _finally_, found the right angle.

* * *

><p><em>MihawkShanks finding a kitten in an alley *ihihihihi no matter if you ship them or not* __**- myladyday**_

_(I've long since lost the order but I think this was the first three sentence fic prompt I ever got from her 3)_

"You are not bringing that thing home, no matter how 'cute' it is," Mihawk folded his arms over his chest.

"But you can't say no to that face," Shanks pouted, holding out the kitten with the tiny scar under its right eye.

Mihawk sighed, he knew that look when he saw it; he'd lost this argument as well.

* * *

><p><em>PeronaMihawk, perona drinks all of mihawk's wine __**– myladyday**_

It wasn't hard to guess where the last of his wine had gone, at least not when he'd caught a whiff of Perona as she stumbled aimlessly through the castle hallways. He'd meant to reprimand her for drinking the last of his finest collection; it was a pain to have to go out and acquire more. He learned quickly though that as annoying as Perona was when she was sober, she was twice as annoying when she was pressed against your chest and sobbing, and she took twice as long to get rid of as well.

* * *

><p><em>Zoro and Perona. Perona tries to make Zoro cute and finds that he's cute just the way he is~<em>_** - becausethereisonepiece**_

"Don't worry, when I finish with you, you'll actually be cute for once in your life!" Perona happily informed the latest victim to her fashion whims.

She'd expected a big, tough-guy like Zoro to protest, to fight her tooth and nail while he tried desperately to hold onto his masculinity, but he sat quietly, looking slightly annoyed but lacking the horror she was used to receiving.

When she brought out the pink and black ruffled dress, she was sure he'd finally crack, but all she got for it was an adorable blush high on his cheeks and the realization that Zoro was pretty cute after all.

* * *

><p><em>PeronaAbsalom, Absalom wants to be her pet tiger __**- myladyday**_

He already had the face for it, so this could work if he played his cards right; he just had to blend in, act cool, be like one of them.

"Absalom, what are you doing?" Perona asked, staring down at the strange man lying in between a few of her cutest Zombies.

"Please let me stay, I promise to be a good pet!" He cried, but to no avail, she simply declared him 'not cute' before turning away and leaving him alone.

* * *

><p><em>SanjiPerona, Sanji gets an opportunity to sniff perona's panties__** – myladyday**_

If Sanji ever had needed proof that God existed, he had it now, for only a divine being could bestow this kind of fortune on him. He never thought he'd be so grateful for the marimo's clumsy inability to walk a straight line until the very moment the idiot tried to go left when they were supposed to be going straight and sent Sanji sprawling into Perona.

Sanji inhaled, taking in the sweet, heaven sent fragrance; this wasn't exactly how he'd planned at getting at Perona's panties, but it was better than he'd imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sanji/Law, Sanji tries to repel a horny law by sticking bread to his naked body__** – myladyday**_

Sanji had had enough of Law, he wasn't a sex toy for the other man's whims, he had feelings too. This plan would work though, it guaranteed the horny doctor would leave him alone, and he put it into action as he heard the footsteps approaching the galley. He arranged himself to be perfectly in view of the door when it opened.

Law opened the galley door, a self satisfied smile on his face until he spied Sanji spread out on the kitchen table, covered head to toe in bread…he turned around and walked out the way he came.

* * *

><p><em>SanjiBrook: perverts discussing panties__** – bipalium**_

"See?" Sanji held up a scant bit of fabric. "They can be see-through, or silky, some have lace, and some have barely any material to them at all!"

"Oh my!" Brook exclaimed, his jaw dropping in awe. "In my day they were nothing but very simple cotton affairs!"

"What the hell are you perverts doing!?" Was the last thing either of them heard before they were knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>ZoroPerona she's being annoying as fuck *I'm sorry about the asks. (not sorry at all)*_**_ - myladyday_**

"You're being grumpy, I don't like it when you're grumpy, it's not like you have any reason to be so unhappy all the time," Perona complained, pouting at Zoro.

She hadn't shut up once in the last hour, and Zoro was at the end of his sanity rope, so he did the only thing he could think to end his misery; he unsheathed a sword and swung it through Perona's body in one clean slice.

Unfortunately, the blade passed right through her ghostly body, leaving her completely unharmed, and Zoro had to endure another hours worth of outraged complaints about his attempted murder.

* * *

><p><em>SanUso: Usopp is going to marry Kaya and Sanji is frustrated.<em>_** – bipalium**_

As his best friend, Usopp had expected Sanji to be thrilled for him after hearing about his grand marriage proposal to Kaya that morning, but the smile had fallen off of Sanji's face after the first sentence, and the longer Usopp's tale went on, the more aggravated Sanji seemed to become.

"Sanji?" He asked, gently prodding his friend in hopes of a response. "Will you be my best man?"

That certainly got Sanji's attention, and he looked up at Usopp with hurt plain and clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Usopp," He swallowed thickly, holding back the uprising words that he desperately needed to vomit out but no longer could. "I can't," He managed before excusing himself from the diner.

* * *

><p><em>SanUso: Usopp The Stripper! (that's gonna be fun)<em>_** – bipalium**_

If Zoro ever found out Sanji regularly visited a strip club, even worse, a strip club where the dancers were men, he'd never live it down.

The lights in the club dimmed, and the spotlights illuminated the stage, centering on a very clumsy and squeamish looking young man with a long nose and a mop of unruly hair, who possessed all the grace and allure of a new born giraffe.

But then, Zoro didn't get to take a cutie like this home every night.

* * *

><p><em>ZoroShanks, trying to catch a chicken (one of them has only one eye, the other only one hand)__** – myladyday**_

"Your depth perception is terrible," Shanks commented, watching as Zoro's hands missed their target by a large margin.

"Shut up," Zoro frowned, herding the chicken carefully towards Shanks…who then failed to capture it with only one arm. "At least I'm not a cripple."

Zoro grabbed for the chicken at the same time, a near miss, as Shanks charged in from his blindside, failing again at a one armed capture and landing himself and Zoro in a heap of tangled limbs.


End file.
